You Asked For It Belles
by grungekitty
Summary: Belles' crazy B-day request. that's all you really CAN say about it!


**It's Belles' birthday! :D**

**So, as tradition, she got a B-day request.**

**...hers was a little...well...just read!**

***sigh* So how am I going to do this?**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"Has anyone seen SPRX?" Gibson asked.

"Not really." Nova said

"Can't say I have." Chiro said

"I have not." Antauri said

"I dunno where he is!" Otto said.

Gibson furrowed his eyebrows.

"Strange...He should of gotten back to me on how well my new fuel recipe functions by now." Gibson said thoughtfully.

Then a blinding light hit.

"Great Scott!" Gibson cried as he shielded his eyes.

"OHMYGOSH IMADEIT! LISTENYOUGUYS I'VECOMEHERE TOHELPYOU! SPRXWASKIDNAPPED BYOBSESSEDELVES ANDNEEDSYOUGUYS TORESCUEHIM!" an annoying, high pitch voice speed out.

"What!?" Everyone yelled.

"Did you lab leak helium or something Gibson?" Nova said **(I wish SPRX had been here to say that line! DX -grungekitty)**

"OH! No, I'm just a fairy! NOW WE MUST MAKE HASTE!" a little floating figure said.

"A fairy?" Otto asked.

"YES! Now can we go!?" The fairy said, quite impatiently.

"Go where?" Chiro asked.

"Weren't you listening!? To save SPRX from the elves!" the fairy snapped.

"Save SPRX from _WHAT_!?" Nova yelled.

"Crazy elf fangirls have kidnapped him! I'm the only one that can lead you to them!" the fairy said.

"I see no reason not to completely trust you strange fairy that randomly came out of nowhere." Everyone agreed...cause I'm too lazy to type more convincing dialog.

By the way, the fairy's name is Tinker-Twinkle-Belles.

...

"WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON!?" SPRX yelled.

"HE'S TOO CUTE!" a female elf squealed.

"Mmmmm, he smells like smexy!" the other elf smiled as she deeply inhaled the scent of her hostage.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" SPRX yelled uncomfortably. "I'm flattered girls, really I am, but LET ME GO YOU FREAKS!"

The two elves just giggled uncountably, bouncing as they did so.

One elf with purple hair compulsively rubbed her nose as she giggled. The other, with burgundy hair was jumping up and down in a circle.

"Wow...I sure got monkeynapped by some real freaks." SPRX thought as he stared at the duo.

...

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT POISON TIPPED DARTS SHOOTING OUT OF THE WALLS!?" Nova yelled at Tinker-Twinkle-Belles as the team finally made it out of the last trap.

Tinker-Twinkle-Belles anime sweatdropped.

"Screw the darts! I wish she has told us about the alligators!" Chiro complained, holding his foot.

"Sorry...I should of remembered that." Tinker-Twinkle-Belles said.

"And the tribe of rabid shark people?" Gibson sighed

"Ok..._my_ bad on that one!" Tinker-Twinkle-Belles admitted.

"And the magically charmed 'feild of frogs' where anyone that uses their right foot is hit in the face with frogs!?" Chiro asked

"_That_ one was new!" Tinker-Twinkle-Belles excused

"A. River. Of. Snakes." Antauri said, his eye twitching. "Snakes. It _had_ to be snakes!"

"Ok, no one's perfect!" Tinker-Twinkle-Belles defended.

"Dinosaur/wasp hybrids!" Nova snapped.

"Let's just drop it! We're here ok!?" Tinker-Twinkle-Belles snapped.

"So now what?" Chiro asked, looking at the impressive stone wall in front of them.

"This." Tinker-Twinkle-Belles said "YO! Thing one and thing two!"

Two elves appeared at the top of the wall looking over.

"Whaaaaaaat!?" they whined.

"Let SPRX go!" Tinker-Twinkle-Belles demanded

"Noooooo!" the two whined.

"Yes!"

"NoOOooOoO!"

"Yes!"

"You can't make us!"

"I _will_ come up there!"

"Go a head and try!"

"I have a sausage that I'm prepared to use!"

The elves seemed to consider this for a moment.

Finally they replied.

"fine! But only is you get us ice cream!" they yelled.

"fiiiiine!" Tinker-Twinkle-Belles sighed "Let him go now!"

the elves looked a little too excited, suspiciously excited in fact.

What were they- IS THAT A CATAPULT!?

"Here you go!" They yelled as they flung the screaming red monkey half way across Shuggazoom.

Everyone stared.

"Hey! If we have to give him back, we're doing it in _our_ way!" The pouted.

Everyone was quiet.

"ICE CREAM!" the elves called out, breaking the silence as they charged down the castle towards Tinker-Twinkle-Belles who had promised to get them previously mentioned.

AND THE ICE CREAM WAS DELICIOUS THE END!

* * *

**YAAY!**

**Anyways...to business!**

**So...I've hit a 100 fics haven't I?**

**What to do about that?**

**I've had a couple of ideas that just weren't working out!**

**So, I decided that since it's you guy's fault I'm here ;P**

**I'm going to give back!**

**Everyone will get to put a piece into my celebration fic!**

**Just PM me with what you want to see! (PM only, reviews will not be accepted)**

**Everyone that PMs will get at least one of their request put in!**

**(No ships other than Spova or Chinmay. Other than that, just be reasonable. I reserve the right to veto any unsuitable request. All submissions must be PMed by: Aug. 17 2013)  
Have fun!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
